


One Last Time

by SarenX



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Dead Castiel, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Dying Castiel, Heartbroken Dean, M/M, On the beach, Stabbing, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, hurt!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarenX/pseuds/SarenX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One fateful evening in an alley was all it took for Dean and Cas to have their last moment together, doing the one thing they loved the most. Cas was stabbed in a gang initiation and Dean found him shortly after in the alley behind the restaurant where he worked. Thinking there wasn't much time left, Cas asked not to be taken to a hospital. Instead, he insisted Dean take him to their favorite alone-spot. Cas fought for a long time, but he and Dean knew the end was inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an idea I had going on in my head after the "manly moment" was tweeted by Jensen. I had major Destiel feels and for some reason, it just seemed like this is what the photo was supposed to be reflecting on. WARNING: This is a one-shot that ends in character death.

_ _

_It slowly dawned on me_

_And I fell down to my knees_

_Please don't tell me how this ends_

_I don't think I could handle it_

_If this is the last day of my life_

_I need to see you one last time_

* * *

 

**_Written from Dean's point of view...._ **

I took him to the beach that night to watch the sunset, finding that it was the most peaceful of ideas that we talked about after the fight was over. Originally, we figured we would have a few beers and call it a night, but Cas was always the romantic type wanting to set out for adventure and view life as it's meant to be seen by unclouded human eyes.The sunset was beautiful. The sky was a perfect orange hue, mixed in with perfect reds and a mesh of yellow tints.

Seven minutes and counting.

He looked at me every other second, making sure I was enjoying the view as much as he was, and smiling every time I would catch him gleaming up at me. The brightness in his blue eyes was hard to pick out in the dulling of the sunset, but still, I could sense the purity emanating from them each time our eyes locked. He looked, I looked, we blushed and looked away.

Back at the sunset, and we were staring.

His grip grew tighter around my shoulder, his fingers slightly sinking into my tricep as excitement rolled through him from watching the sun shower the beach with its gleaming, warm colors. My breathing slowed and when the sun was almost completely set, I turned to him and smiled some. He returned the smile and inched his face closer towards mine, nuzzling his chin against my shoulder and resting his mouth near my ear. "One last time?" He said to me, his voice soft as ever.

"Yeah, one last time," I repeated and set my forehead against his, leaning towards him for a kiss. Slowly, I helped him to the ground and splayed him across the thick sand, forming a make-shift sand pillow for him to rest his head upon. He stared up at me with those faded blue eyes and all I could think was all I would be losing. He mustered another smile and I smiled back, as it was the only thing I could do at this point. His weak hand miraculously found its way to my face, caressing it. I could feel my body nearly buckling from his touch, but I held myself strong. I had to be strong.

"I'm so glad," he whispered and settled his head against the sand pillow, his hand dropping heavy by his side. "You were right."

"Right about what?" My voice was practically trembling by now.

"Your eyes are greener in the sun set." He breathed and closed his eyes, humming some as we both listened in silence at the ocean waves crashing against the beach.

"You were right, too....about how peaceful you look when you lay on the beach. I never noticed until now, I---" I started, but he cut me off with a cough and a "Yeah, but--"

I paused and shifted my body to lay against him, pulling him close to me as I held him in a tight embrace.

"Yeah, but you're the reason I am at peace. Just this last time." He smiled again and bumped his nose against mine.

I could feel his heart rate slowing, and I placed my hand against his abdomen, pressuring against the stab wound near his lung. I sighed heavily when the blood protested against my hand, seeping out between my fingers and down the length of my arm. For once, time didn't stand still. It was moving way too fast.

"Just this last time," I whispered back to him and cuddled tightly against him, listening to his breathing fade and feeling his fingers become colder as the night pushed away the daylight.

I stared at him for a long while, watching him peacefully rest in my arms, silently hoping that his eyes would just dart back open and once again, he'd spring back to life and embrace me. Guilt fell heavy in my heart in that moment, and all I could think of was - where was I? Why couldn't I save him? Why now? Why him? Why _us_?

And then I fell asleep.


End file.
